Zap's Bechloe Week Entries
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Self explanatory, a place for my Bechloe Week entries. I don't own Pitch Perfect.
1. Meant To Be

**Author's Note:** So, looking over this "Bechloe Week" thing, I got an idea for at very least today's, based of course off my knowledge/love of country music from the 90s. I want to do all 8, but, well, we'll see. I've started the next chapter of Life, The Universe, and Everything, no clue when I'll get back to The Right Chloe, hopefully soon. While we're here, I have a question. What do people see in Mitchsen? To me, it's as confusing as Fuffy. I just don't get it, like, why Aubrey and not Chloe? Or Beca and not Stacie? Can someone please give some insight, because it continues to baffle me. Regardless, on with Chapter one.

* * *

~~~Meant To Be~~~

Beca grumbled as she made her way towards gate 29. She couldn't believe she'd missed her flight. If she had given more time to return her rental car, she'd have been fine. It didn't help that she didn't take the weather into account either. And yet she hadn't so here she was, lucky to have gotten on a later flight, one that looked to be quite full based on how few empty seats were available at the gate. She had just settled in and got back to her copy of Preacher she had in her carryon when she noticed someone standing in front of her.

"Hey Tulip, anyone sitting here? It looks like it's the last seat" A very attractive redhead asked, pointing to the seat next to her. Beca couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the reference to the comic.

"No, go ahead." Beca said, moving to give the woman some more room. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd know Preacher."

"What is they say about judging books by covers?" Chloe asked with a megawatt grin as she sat down.

"Not to." Beca conceded. "My name's actually Beca."

"Chloe, nice to meet you." The redhead replied. "So which part of your trip are you on? You just starting out, or are you heading home like I am?"

"Yeah I live in Atlanta too." Beca confirmed. "I had to do some work in Austin this past couple of weeks, and then they gave me tickets to see the Mariners play the Rangers last night since they knew I'm originally from Seattle."

"That's cool." Chloe said as she listened to Beca's story. "What do you do in Atlanta that would take you to Austin?"

"I'm a producer for Residual Heat, I was working on an album for a new alt country band." Beca explained

"Oh, wow, that's REALLY cool." Chloe said. She was about to say more, but she was cut off by the gate staff making an announcement.

"We are sorry to inform you that due to the passing thunderstorms, all flights have been delayed for at least two hours. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, if there is any way we can be of assistance, please let us know." The gate staff announced.

"Oh joy." Beca said, rolling her eyes. "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for awhile."

"You in a hurry to get back to someone?" Chloe asked

"Nope." Beca shook her head. "Just got out of a relationship not long before I left actually."

"Sorry to hear that." Chloe said, sympathy clear in her voice. "I did too actually, he cheated on me, and I'm certain it wasn't the first time. What about you and your boyfriend, what happened there?" she asked, not expecting the fit of laughter from the smaller girl. "What's so funny?"

"I've never, ever, in my life had a boyfriend." Beca explained.

"You sound like my friend Aubrey, she told me she was gay when we were like 13." Chloe said with an understanding nod. "I'm actually crashing with her and her wife Stacie right now."

"If you say so." Beca replied with a shrug."But yeah, found a pregnancy test, and we'd never talked about kids, so it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"That really sucks, I'd have been upset too." Chloe said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a TGI Friday's nearby. "We're clearly going to be awhile, what do you say we go get a drink to commiserate in our misfortunes and celebrate the coincidences that brought us together?"

"That sounds like a great plan." Beca nodded, putting her book back into her bag.

"We're going to be fast friends, I just know it." Chloe added as they got up and headed for the restaurant. "Some things are meant to be."

* * *

 **Note 2:** I also don't own the song Meant to Be


	2. Camp Takota

**Author's Note:** Um...based loosely on the movie Camp Takota. And of course I don't own Camp Takota. Also, setting it in Washington instead of the midwest, because I can. To the guest wanting to see a story about a very pregnant Beca, I'll see what I can do, I have the beginning of some ideas. So you're aware though, I don't do het at all. Anyway, here's day 2. Now to think up something for Blurred Lines.

* * *

~~~Camp Takota~~~  
The first week was barely over and Chloe could already tell this was going to be an incredibly wrong summer. If her life weren't such a mess, she'd be getting married this weekend and on her way to Paris for her honeymoon. But of course she had to get fired for accidentally posting pictures of her boss Alice making out with some young twentysomething author who's all the rage in the young adult world, which allowed her to catch her fiancée Tom sleeping with his editor. If she hadn't run into Gail, who knows where she'd be. But after a night of drunk calls followed by a ride with a severely type A woman and her family the next day, she found her back here, at Camp Takota, where she'd spent her summers as a girl.

She shouldn't have been surprised to find Aubrey as the head counselor, she had always loved the camp. If she had to take a guess, a large part of it was Stacie, now the head lifeguard as well as Aubrey's girlfriend. They had always been close. She wished she had been that close with Beca, though she hadn't yet had the nerve to admit she was bisexual, and aside from a certain incident, she had no solid proof of Beca's sexuality. She was a little surprised to find Beca at the camp working in the kitchen like her mother had when the four of them were here. Though she had to admit, the girl had a gift, and she was more or less the same Beca she remembered, as she was discovering in the conversation they were currently in the middle of about Luke who had a farm across the lake.

"So he's a farmer." Chloe said absently as she peeled carrots.

"Somebody's interested." Beca teasingly replied.

"Oh please." Chloe laughed it off. "No thank, I am using this summer as a welcome break from Penis."

"Story of my life." Beca said as she continued to work. Chloe couldn't help the grin that spread across the face.

"I KNEW you and Emily Junk weren't just 'practicing Frenching'." Chloe teased.

"Yeah, but I got really good at it." Beca admitted.

"Yeah, and you got really good at being a stereotype." Chloe pointed out the Seattle Storm jersey and jean shorts Beca was wearing.

"What are you talking about, this is cool." Beca insisted, causing Chloe to laugh.

"You do pull it off very well." Chloe praised as she let her eyes roam over Beca's body.

"Are Aubrey, Stacie, and I not the only lady loving staff members anymore?" Beca asked, raising her eyebrow. "I mean aside from Jesse the handyman, but he's a guy, so you know."

"Nope, I came out as bi when I was 15." Chloe confessed. "But looking back, I knew before then. I knew when I was here."

"Did you have a crush on one of the other campers?" Beca teased.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Chloe confirmed, nodding her head shyly.

"Who was it?" Beca asked, trying to figure it out. "Was it Aubrey? Stacie? Oh, I know, I bet you liked Jessica didn't you? You know there were a lot of girls that like girls back when we were here, I heard that Jessica and Ashley are married now and living in Everett."

"Nope it was none of them." Chloe shook her head at Beca's guesses.

"Well, who was it?" Beca asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"You." Chloe said simply before moving to kiss Beca

* * *

 **Note 2:** Seemed like a decent place to end it. Sorry I keep having Chloe get cheated on, but that's part of the plot of the movie


	3. Blurred Lines

**Author's note:** Ok, I've never heard the song, and I've already seen an entry going the "blurred lines between friendship and relationship" route, so I figured this might be fun. They're in high school this time around.

* * *

~~~Blurred Lines~~~

"Good morning, sunshine." Jesse greeted Beca after opening the door to let her in

"Ok nerd, what's so important you had to drag me over here at 9 AM on a Sunday morning when I should be sleeping?" Beca asked as she made her way inside.

"Straight to the point, that's what I've always liked about you." Jesse said as he lead Beca to the game room they normally hung out it in at his house.

"I sometimes question why we're friends." Beca said as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Because deep down you know I have your best interests at heart." Jesse said as he sat in a nearby armchair.

"Seriously dude, the heart is nothing more than an organic pump, it has nothing to do with feelings or emotions." Beca pointed out.

"Sorry, I forget how that pisses you off." Jesse apologized. "Anyway, let me preface by saying I know you're gay, but you're a girl..."

"I don't know if I like where this is going." Beca warned him, cutting him off.

"Oh it's nothing like that don't worry." Jesse reassured her. "Anyway, you know how they're doing Grease for the musical this year? I want to try out for Danny because you just know Aubrey's going to be Sandy."

"I have more of a chance with Aubrey than you do, you know she's gay right?" Beca asked "She's sleeping with Stacie."

"You don't know that." Jesse argued.

"Dude, I do." Beca confirmed. "Stacie all but told me."

"But did she actually definitively say?" Jesse asked

"She's respecting Aubrey's right to stay in the closet." Beca explained. "Trust me, you have zero chance to ever date Aubrey Posen."

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight." Jesse said. "And maybe you should try out for Kenickie, because I'm betting Chloe's going to be Rizzo."

"Problem there." Beca pointed out "The pregnancy scare. How can that happen if Kenickie's a girl?"

"Well, she says that it was someone else's mistake." Jesse reasons. "It could work. And it would get you an in with Chloe. We both know how much you like her."

"I don't know, maybe." Beca shrugged. "So what do you need me for?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me run some lines." Jesse said, handing a script to Beca.

"You should have told me this when you insisted I come over." Beca rolled her eyes as she squinted at the page. "You were wanted me over so badly I didn't bother to put in my contacts or grab my glasses. This is all blurry. Usually you just want to talk about some banal nonsense, no reading is usually required."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Jesse asked "Can you go put them in or get your glasses or something? I need to be perfect."

"Dude, haven't you seen this movie like 500 times?" Beca asked. "You'll be fine, I promise you."

"I hope so. I really want that shot with Aubrey." Jesse said.

* * *

~~~Later that week~~~

"Hey Beca, you excited to see the cast list?" Chloe asked as they waited outside the drama teacher's office. "I thought it was so cool you tried out for Kenickie."

"I couldn't let Jesse make a fool out of himself alone." Beca explained with a shrug. "He actually thinks he has a shot with Aubrey."

"Poor misguided boy." Chloe laughed. "He's really got no clue does he?"

"I tried to tell him, but he refused to believe me." Beca said. "At very least we'll get a second, private show to go along with the actual show."

"Should be entertaining." Chloe agreed as others started to gather around them. Soon enough, Gail the drama teacher was coming out of her office and posting the cast list on the bulletin board next to the door. Chloe was first in line "YES! I GOT SANDY!"

"That's great Chloe!" Beca praised, scanning the list for her name. She didn't have to go far. "Oh wow, I'm Danny."

"You were fantastic in your audition." Gail praised. "One of the four standouts. Plus, Aubrey asked for a favor."

"I'm ready to come out." Aubrey explained, glancing at the list to confirm what she had suggested was what happened. "Since Chloe really wanted Sandy, I felt I'd be better as Kenickie, and Stacie will be my Rizzo."

"So it's true?" Jesse asked, turning to Beca.

"I told you." Beca said. "But hey, you're playing Doody, you get to sing 'Those Magic Changes', that's a good song."

"I guess." Jesse said with a sigh. "I really wanted to be the Danny to Aubrey's Sandy."

"Ewww, no." Aubrey shuddered.

"We're going to have so much fun." Chloe said to Beca. "Why don't you come over to my place tonight and we can start practicing our lines."

"I'll even make sure I have my glasses so the lines won't be blurred." Beca promised

* * *

 **Note 2:** Of course I don't own Grease, if I did I wouldn't be putting up with Pennsylvania winters.


	4. Flowers

**Author's Note:** So, for the guest who wanted a very pregnant Beca, this is an attempt at what you asked for, partially because I didn't know what else to do.

* * *

~~~Flowers~~~

"Baby, I'm home." Chloe called out as she came through the door of their house, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm in the living room, I have no intention of getting off this couch anytime soon." Beca called out. She was currently eight months pregnant. When they finally decided to have children, they agreed Beca would carry the first one, especially given her schedule wasn't tied to the school year like Chloe's. They figured it would be better if Chloe had been at her school longer before taking maternity leave There are times she regrets the decision, mostly when she has to waddle to the bathroom, but the redhead has been nothing but supportive. "What took you so long, did you get food?"

"Sorry sweetie, no I didn't." Chloe said, holding the flowers behind her back as she entered the living room. Smiling down at her wife, she pulled the flowers from behind her back. "I stopped at the florist to pick up these."

"Oh honey, they're so beautiful." Beca gushed, sitting up carefully. "You always know just what to get."

"I did some research." Chloe confessed. "The Queen Anne's lace is supposed to represent delicate femininity, pink tulips caring, and blue violets faithfulness."

"That's so sweet." Beca said, kissing Chloe. When they broke apart, tears were freely spilling from her eyes. "Stupid hormones, really wrecking my badass persona."

"Baby, that was wrecked just as soon as we started dating and everyone saw how good of a girlfriend you are." Chloe informed Beca, wiping away tears with her thumb. "That more than anything is what won over Aubrey for you."

"I can't wait till she's the one pregnant and she has to deal with all this." Beca gestured up and down her body.

"Presuming Stacie doesn't carry their baby." Chloe points out. "Anyway I'll go put these in water for you. What do you want for supper?"

"Can we order tacos from Rosita's?" Beca asked, getting up off the couch.

"Sounds like a great idea." Chloe agreed. "You can just stay there, I'll take care of everything."

"No, the munchkin's dancing on my bladder, I gotta go or else we'll either have to clean the couch or get a whole new one." Beca explained as she started for the nearest bathroom, earning a grin from Chloe as she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

~~~Two Weeks Later~~~

"Look who I found at the airport." Chloe said as she lead Beca's mom Beth and her wife Alex through the door.

"It's almost like you went there specifically to pick them up." Beca teased as she hugged the older women.

"There's our girl." Beth said with the smirk Beca had inherited from her. "You look like you're about ready to pop."

"I'm so ready." Beca confirmed as she moved to the couch. "My ankles are swollen, I ache in places I didn't even know could ache, and I have to urinate just about every five minutes."

"I went through it twice." Beca's mom pointed out. "Speaking of your sister, when's Allison coming?"

"She's flying in with Dad and Shelia tomorrow." Beca explained.

"Samantha's not coming with her?" Alex asked, joining the conversation.

"They broke up last month." Chloe explained. As she finished speaking, the doorbell rang. "Were we expecting anyone else?"

"Not that I know of." Beca said. As the redhead opened the door, she was a little surprised to see a flower delivery.

"We ordered these to be delivered now." Alex explained as Chloe accepted the sunflowers. "I remember you saying you always liked Van Gogh's painting."

"And that's why you're my favorite stepmother." Beca smiled as she hugged Alex.

* * *

~~~two and a half weeks later~~~

"Hey mommies." Aubrey called out as she and Stacie entered Beca's hospital room. "How's our newest little Legacy doing?"

"Hayley's doing just fine." Beca cooed to the baby in her arms. She looked up and caught sight of the flowers in Stacie's hands "Those orchids are nice, thank you."

"You're always saying how much you love them when we go to Hawaii." Stacie explained as she put the vase next to another one. "Let me guess who sent the edelweiss."

"Kommissar of course, or Liesl apparently.." Chloe confirmed in a seething tone. "She even had the gall to say 'Congratulations meine kleine maus'."

"You know I only have eyes for you Chlo." Beca reassured her wife.

"I know sweetie." Chloe concedes.

"So, why Hayley?" Aubrey asked, though for confirmation sake more than anything as she had her suspicions.

"I mean, we couldn't not name her after the first female Doctor." Beca beamed.

* * *

 **Note 2:** So, yeah, in this world Hayley Atwell was selected as the next Doctor. Don't get me wrong, I'm enthused for Jodie Whittaker, I just don't care for the name Jodie.


	5. Harry Potter

**Author's note:** This one probably sucks. I really don't know a ton about Harry Potter at all, which also explains how short this one is. Thanks to my friend AbyKitten for the help she gave so it'd suck less.

* * *

~~~Harry Potter~~~

"You're serious?" Chloe asked as they cuddled in the redhead's bed. It was about a two months after the shower incident, and they'd been going out with each other for about a month and were currently in the 'Learning about each other' phase of the relationship. "You don't like movies at all?"

"I mean, for the most part, not really no." Beca confirmed, shaking her head in the negatory. Chloe didn't miss the qualifier in Beca's response

"Ok, right there, that suggests there are some movies you're ok with." Chloe pounced on the point. "What is it, something super indie? Oh, or maybe you're a Tarantino fan?"

"Well, Inglorious Basterds was pretty good I guess." Beca conceded.

"See, so you don't hate ALL movies." Chloe pointed out.

"I don't think I ever said hate." Beca defended herself. "And yeah, I don't know, I guess I used to like Disney movies as a kid."

"We can work with this." Chloe smiled, pecking Beca on the cheek. "So, what would you say is the movie you like best?"

"Don't laugh, but out of everything, I'd have to say Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Beca confessed.

"Why would I laugh at that?" Chloe confessed. "I love Harry Potter! I love all of the movies, and the books too of course. Why Goblet of Fire specifically?"

"For the record, I did read every book before I saw each movie." Beca explained. "I know most people like the last three the best, but you have to understand, Goblet of Fire was just the right movie at just the right time."

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe inquired, taking Beca's hand in hers.

"Well, see, I was 12 when the movie came out." Beca said. "And of course I was just figuring out that I'm gay. That's kind of the first movie where you realize how beautiful Hermoine is. Emma Watson was 15 at the time, and she was just looking so good in all the trailers and the promotional stuff, how could a little gay girl not get a crush on her?"

"So, she's on your celebrity pass list then?" Chloe asked, teasingly raising an eyebrow. "We can share her, because I totally get what you're saying. Emma Watson and I are basically the same age, I'm like four months older than her, and yeah she kinda figured into me realizing I'm bisexual."

"You totally get it then." Beca confirmed with a nod as she processed the information.

"We might have to fight Aubrey for her though." Chloe added with a mirthful smirk. "She really likes her too. Maybe we can make it a fivesome, because even if she's not as high on Stacie's list, it's still Stacie we're talking about. I seriously doubt she'd pass up the chance to be in bed with four hot chicks."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Beca questioned.

"The best relationship of your life." Chloe answered, leaning in and kissing Beca.


	6. Sleepover

**Author's note:** I really don't have any kind of an idea for this one. I'm sorry. Typical High School AU

* * *

~~~Sleepover~~~

"Hey Beca." Stacie said as she approached the smaller brunette. "My parents are going out of town this weekend and I was thinking we could have a sleepover for all us girls that like girls."

"That sounds rather specific." Beca replied as she got her books out of her locker.

"I mean, I asked Amy and Lily too, but Amy said something about her boyfriends, and Lily I have no clue what it is she said but it certainly seemed like a no." Stacie explained.

"I don't know Stace, I mean that new kid Jesse did ask me to go on a date with him Friday night." Beca said as she closed her locker and turned towards the taller girl. "He seems pretty convinced we'd be perfect together."

"You know, you were almost convincing there for half a second." Stacie said with a laugh. "That dude clearly has no gaydar whatsoever."

"You have no idea." Beca said. "When I let him down, he took it well enough and said he'd ask out Aubrey. I ALMOST let him do it, but I took pity and clued him in. He's basically convinced there aren't any straight girls at this school."

"I don't know, part of me is a little surprised there are any." Stacie said as she thought things over. "Regardless, you in or not? Chloe's coming."

"Ok, see, you should have lead with that." Beca said. "Now that she's not with Tom anymore, this is going to be our year."

* * *

~~~The Sleepover~~~

"BECA!" Chloe called out as when the DJ finally showed up. The redhead happily hugged the shorter girl. "I'm so glad you came."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Beca said. Her eyes were closed and she had a huge smile on her face as Chloe hugged her. When they pulled apart she acknowledged the others in the room. "Hey Jessica, Ashley, CR, and Denise."

"Shorty's in the house." CR called out. "Now the party can start. Stacie and Aubrey are in the kitchen, either organizing the snacks or making out."

"We were just talking about getting in the pool." Jessica said, nodding to the exit to the back yard where said pool was.

"I still say we should skinnydip." Stacie chimes in as she and Aubrey joined the others.

"You continue to be the only one." Aubrey adds sternly, though she does kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "Beca, nice of you to join us."

"Aubrey." Beca responds with a curt nod. "Swimming sounds fun actually, I'll go change real quick."

"Me too." Chloe said as she follows after Beca. "You heard I broke up with Tom right?" Chloe asked when the two of them were alone.

"I heard." Beca nodded as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Would you be interested in going to homecoming with me? I mean I know it's kind of soon, but I really like you Chloe, and I think you know that."

"I do know that." Chloe confirmed as she went about getting into her swimsuit. "I'll only go with you on one condition, if you'll be my girlfriend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Beca said, kissing Chloe.


	7. Pride

**Author's note:** I mean, c'mon, what other kind of pride makes more sense for Bechloe week? It's not the best but it's something

* * *

~~~Pride~~~

"Let's do something for Pride tomorrow." Aubrey suggested to her best friend/roommate as they ate Chinese while watching the first episode of GLOW on Netflix.

"What do you have in mind?" Chloe asked, dipping a dumpling in sauce.

"Well, I mean we could go to the parade." Aubrey suggested with a shrug. "I don't know, you know I haven't been out long, this'll be my first Pride."

"That's true." Chloe conceded. "Sure, we can go to the parade, we'll have fun. Maybe you'll even meet a girl"

"That'd be nice." Aubrey agreed with a nod. "Who knows, you could find one too."

"I don't know Bree, I just broke up with Melissa." Chloe said. "I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Doesn't have to be long term, she could just be a rebound girl." Aubrey pointed.

* * *

~~~Atlanta Pride Parade~~~

"This is such a great spot!." Chloe happily assessed as she and Aubrey watched the start of the parade come towards them. "We'll be able to see everything."

"This your first time here?" A scantily clad tall brunette next to them asked.

"Yeah, Aubrey here just came out." Chloe confirmed, indicating the blonde next to her.

"Ah, welcome to the club." The mystery girl smiled. "You two make a cute couple."

"We aren't together." Aubrey said nervously, unable to take her eyes off the gorgeous woman standing before them. "Just best friends. She actually just got out of a relationship not too long ago."

"Awww that's too bad." The girl said "Oh, where are my manners, my name's Stacie by the way."

"I'm Chloe and like I said this is my best friend Aubrey." Chloe introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you both." Stacie said, smiling extra sweetly at Aubrey. "What are you two doing later tonight? My best friend is DJ 22 and she's spinning at Ink tonight."

"Oh my god I love her music!" Chloe squealed. "Can we go Bree?"

"I don't see why not." Aubrey agreed.

"You'll love it, it's always a good time at Ink, and doubly so during Pride." Stacie explained to them "Meet me there at 9 tonight"

* * *

~~~Ink~~~

"OK Bree, I don't think I ever want to leave." Chloe said as they made their way into the club. "I think this might be like heaven is like."

"Hey you came!" Stacie greeted them as soon as she saw them.

"You made it sound so enticing how could we not?" Chloe asked with a wink.

"Why do they call it ink when it says l.n.c. outside?" Aubrey asked, earning a grin from Stacie.

"Oh I like you. Stacie said. "From what I've been told, they were having a hard time coming up with a name, so they were just like 'call it lnc, short for lesbian night club.' When the logo was debuted there was some confusion because you know sometimes lowercase l's look like capital I's in certain founts, so people thought it was 'ink' like short for 'incorporated', and the name just kinda stuck."

"That's kind of neat actually." Aubrey said, though before she could say more she was cut off by a loud squeal from Chloe.

"Ohmygodthat'sDJ22rightthere!" Chloe said in one high pitched word as she saw the tiny DJ in the booth.

"Would you like to meet her? She's my best friend like I said." Stacie asked.

"I couldn't..." Chloe blushed as red as her hair.

"Oh come on, she's nothing to be afraid of." Stacie said, taking Chloe by the hand and leading her to the booth. "Hey Becs, this is Chloe, she's a fan."

"Is she now?" Beca asked with a smirk as she looked the girl over. "Anything I can play for you?"

"I love mix of Just a Dream and Just the Way You Are." Chloe said, thinking over everything she'd ever heard of the DJ's.

"That's one of my favorites too." Beca confessed with a wink like she was revealing some great secret. "It's absolutely perfect for a girl like you."

"Always such a charmer little B." Stacie chuckled as she watched the interaction.

"It's about time I start getting over Taylor." Beca explained

"I just got out of a relationship too." Chloe mentioned.

"Was she a cheating whore like Taylor was?" Beca asked.

"Isn't it usually the case?" Chloe countered.

"True enough." Beca nodded, jotting something down on a napkin. "This is my number, what do you say you let me take you out Friday night and we can forget all about our exes?"

"I'd like that a lot." Chloe smiled

* * *

 **Note 2:** We're pretending that Atlanta's Pride weekend was June 23rd-25th. As some of you might be aware, there is apparently an eighth day of Bechloe week. I have something big cooked up for tomorrow that will actually give a little more insight into what I've just tonight named 'ZapCanon', which obviously is my Pitch Perfect headcanon. Stay tuned.


	8. Beca Mitchell, Social Media Manager

**Author's note:** So, day 8 is "Your choice of Park Rangers, Crossover/AU, or Social Media" CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! When I got thinking about it, one thing spread to mind. So I submit the following for your reading pleasure. This is an AU crossover with Parks and Recreation. I don't own Parks and Rec. If I did, Leslie likely would have ended up with Anne.

* * *

~~~Beca Mitchell, Social Media Manager~~~

~~~Pawnee, Indiana, 2027~~~

Beca Mitchell was a bundle of nerves. She was fresh out of Indiana University and was about to start a new job. After grabbing a quick breakfast at JJ's Diner, she soon enough found herself in the parking lot of her new employer. Heading into the main building, she was greeted by an overly perky redhead in a green jacket.

"Welcome to Pawnee National Park, how can I help you today?" The park ranger asked. Beca was taken aback by how pretty the woman, who looked to be about her age, was. It took her a little bit before she was able to form coherent thought.

"Uh, yeah, hi." Beca replied, still needing time to form coherent thought. "I'm, uh, I'm Beca Mitchell, the new social media manager, I'm supposed to meet with Superintendant Swanson."

"Nice to meet you Beca, I'm Chloe Beale, one of the park rangers obviously." The redhead said, indicating her wardrobe. "You're in luck, Ron's in his office still, it's right in there."

"Thanks." Beca acknowledged and knocked on the door, which was opened almost immediately. "Superintendent Swanson? I'm Beca Mitchell, your new social media manager."

"I don't fully understand why we need such a position, but the decision was not mine to make. Governor Knope spoke highly of you, so that's good enough for me." Ron gruffly greeted her. "My name is Ronald Ulysses Swanson. Your job is to do whatever it is a social media manger does. If you show up on time, speak honestly, and treat everyone with fairness, we will get along just fine. Though hopefully not too fine, as I'm not looking for any new friends. End of speech."

"Uh, thank you." Beca said, awkwardly scratching her neck. "I went to college with Jesse Swanson, any relation?"

"Jesse is my brother Don's son." Ron said. "If I'm not mistaken he's single, I think he would make an adequate boyfriend."

"No, that's not why I was asking." Beca shook her head. Remembering his introduction, she figured it best to make things clear. "I'm a lesbian."

"Very well." Ron said. "Best of luck to you in your endeavors on that front. Now excuse me, it's time for both of us to start work. Perhaps it would be best to have Ranger Beale show you around the park so you can become familiar with it."

"Thank you." Beca said simply as she turned and exited the office. She found Chloe making sure all of the pamphlets were fully stocked.

"Hey Beca, how did it go?" Chloe asked when she caught sight of Beca.

"Pretty much exactly like Aunt Leslie said it would." Beca shrugged.

"Your Aunt Leslie knows Ron?" Chloe questioned, gears turning in her head. It didn't take her long to be able to venture a guess. "Is Governor Knope your aunt?"

"Kind of." Beca admitted with a slight nod of confirmation. "Her twin sister married my mother."

"That's so cool." Chloe beamed. "Mind if I tell my best friend Aubrey? She and her fiancée Stacie are big fans of Governor Knope's."

"Yeah no problem." Beca shrugged. "So, Ron told me to have you show me around the park, think you'd be able to help me with that?"

"Sure, I've come to know this place like the back of my hand." Chloe said, taking Beca's hand and heading towards the exit. When they were outside, Beca took in a moment to appreciate the scenery before her. When she looked back at Chloe, she was in awe at how the sun had caught her just right. Pulling out her phone, she quickly snapped a picture and proceeded to set up a Grzzyl page for the park. She posted the picture with the caption "Ranger Beale is ready to show me around this wonderful park, I can already tell we're going to have all kinds of fun". Little did she know how prophetic those words would be.

* * *

 **Note 2:** Park rangers, check. Crossover, check. AU, check. Social Media, check. Boom. This concludes this little series of prompts, it was quite fun. Who knows, maybe if I ever come across Chaubrey Week, I might take a stab at that. Till then, no clue what will come next. Have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.


End file.
